vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuentz
A young man from the village of Sedoc. The son of a village huntsman, he's nineteen years old. Appearance The leather case that sheathes his left arm from the wrist to the elbow contains a cylindrical launcher and iron arrows, and there's a bastard sword concealed in the leather forearm protector on his right arm. He has scars from over a hundred wounds on his body, half of which would've killed him. Biography There isn't a man around who's any better in bare handed fight or in the use of arms. He gained knowledge of medicinal herbs in the Western Frontier and has a protective spell over himself that he learned in a certain library in the Capital. An adventurist person he set out on the Ren Plateau where he fought with and killed many pygmies, killing their god the earth-quaker. He and three other young men don gas masks and heat resistant suits and fill the soles of their shoes with fluorescent paint before descending into the great subsistence. As they descend down the rope in a straight line, half way down the rock formations grew more violent. Thrown off by this and the in ability to catch their footing they notice the area may have been where ancients had performed mummification rites and burials. As the men stared in an unsettled tone the desiccated flesh swiftly transformed, blue blood vessels shot through their muscles, which ballooned to regain their reddish hue before pink skin flowed to them like a returning tide. And the way their bountiful chests filled in, bare of even a stitch of clothing, they realized these were women. Smiles dawned on their faces, it was Kuentz that realized the danger. When he was hired to go to the Eastern Frontier region and help out, he'd encountered a Tree that took on human form in the Forest of Cain. He resists it's pistils of it's blossoms that have a powerful hypnotic fluid, putting it to flame along with another of his crew already caught along with it. When he tries to leave the subterranean facility and go down Mount Zirilla with Mia Simon, D bisects the man's torso with: as it is described a reverse slash with the blunt side of the sword. It leaves no mark and doesn't spill a drop, an injury which leaves him in some sort of coma like state for most of the story. He is able to set him right with another slash in some unknown way. Stone Bear A bear that weighs nearly fifty tons(that's about the same as a fifty-foot whale.) In the process of killing one Kuentz was gouged open down to the lungs but he still managed to make it out of the germ-infested jungle in the midst of a downpour due to the knowledge of medicinal herbs gained in the Western Frontier. The moral of the story is don't F with Kuentz... Powers and Abilities Super Speed- stated to be above the speed of sound/above mach1'. Means he obtained it is unknown. '''''Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Agility Master Battle Skill- There isn't a man around who's any better in bare handed fight or in the use of arms. Equipment Medicinal Herbs- he learned how to uses and treat in the Western Frontier. Protective Spell - Has a protective spell over himself learned from the library in the Capital. Leather Case - sheathes his left arm from the wrist to the elbow contains a cylindrical launcher and iron arrows. Leather Forearm Protector- Seemingly on his right arm. He holds his bastard sword in it. It can be projected from it for a quick equipping. Bastard Sword-sheathed in his Leather Forearm Protector, he can project it from here for quick equipping. The blade was made of a special steel forged by some the most renowned blacksmith in the Western Frontier. cylindrical launcher- mini compact launcher that fires iron arrows. Kuentz keeps this in his Leather case attached to his left arm. Iron Arrows Flame Resistant Suit Gas Mask Flamethrower Category:Human Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Archer